


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

by Tasers_and_Mischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcyland (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Expect lots and lots of cat jokes, F/F, F/M, Heartbeats, Not Canon Compliant, Promptkin Spice, The bunnies won't leave me alone, darcy is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasers_and_Mischief/pseuds/Tasers_and_Mischief
Summary: Okay, let's start this off with "the author has zero self control" and get that out of the way. Good? Good. This spawned from an idea that my brain gave me - "What if Darcy was Mai?" I'm not entirely certainwhythis idea came to me, I had not been watching any videos on the series, but I loved it when it was on. And it caused a crush on Skyler Samuels.Moving on. There will be a chapter for each given spice. Because my brain decided "LET'S WRITE ALL THE SHIPS!" In rough order of presentation in the initial prompt. And it will end with Tasertricks smut for the Sinnamon prompt spice. That's...really all I know about the general idea.





	1. An Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I feel like this needs explanation. _This is just the introduction to the fic idea._ Each pairing is _not_ concurrent with the other - think of them like sub-universes of this AU, if that makes a single bit of sense. This is just to introduce this particular element to Darcy. If that makes a bit of sense. Repeat pairings _are_ concurrent with one another.
> 
> I apologize if this is not what the prompt was meant to cause. This is simply the way my brain decided to work.
> 
> If anyone in the audience doesn't know what Mai are....I'll just link to a wiki page, because if I post the info, this'll have more notes than actual plot. [Here you go](https://ninelives.fandom.com/wiki/Mai). And no, this is not a fic in which I AU the original series of Nine Lives of Chloe King. Darcy is not the mythical Uniter spoken of in the page.
> 
>   


“For the last time, no, I can’t shapeshift!”

Darcy really hated being Mai sometimes, especially since she explained what that is to Jane and the Avengers. The suspicion had grown after she caught Steve’s shield when she shouldn’t have even been anywhere near the training room.

“So, what _can_ you do?” The question came from Bruce – Dr. Banner was a doctor, of course he’d be curious about her abilities. At least he was nice about it, rather than make her feel like a living science experiment like, say, just about any SHIELD scientist ever would’ve. “I mean, aside from the strength and reflexes.”

“I’m glad you asked,” she grinned, raising a hand and flexing slightly. With a quiet sort of clicking sound, her claws extended, razor sharp and gleaming – nearly two inches apiece. “These come in handy when cornered. Not that it happens a lot, if ever – I’ve almost always got my taser on me _and_ I kind of have super hearing. And night vision. Also I can _easily_ jump down from a three story building and land on my feet without breaking any bones.”

“That’s...actually pretty cool,” Clint admitted. “Cooler than archery.”

“Nah,” Darcy laughed. “At least you don’t have to hide what you can do. Telling you guys is actually kind of a bad idea. The more people that know about this, the more likely the Order’ll find me. But, now you know why I’ve never had a boyfriend.”


	2. Cinnamon (WinterShock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is the newest denizen of the Tower. Darcy's weird sleeping habits and a craving for Phish Food bring her on a collision course with him.
> 
> _**Cinnamon** — sweet and gentle_

Whenever someone new moved into the tower, Darcy had to have a talk with whoever moved them _into_ the tower about when it would be a good idea to tell them about the whole _Mai_ thing. Steve was adamant – Bucky was not to be informed of Darcy’s nature until it became necessary.

It helped that he really didn’t talk much, kept to his room, and mostly only came out for something from the common kitchen. Usually very late at night, when most everyone else was sleeping. Usually, Darcy wasn’t. She was most often awake, on her phone, until almost four in the morning. Luckily for her, living on site with an AI to keep tabs on her housemates (tower-mates?), she could usually sleep in without a single issue. Plus, Jarvis was _amazing_ at saving and emailing her with important clips to throw up on the official Avengers YouTube channel.

Still, a girl’s gotta eat.

Two forty-six AM was not an appropriate time to head to the common kitchen for the tub of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food she’d stashed in the box in the back corner of the freezer, but chocolate called, and Darcy had to answer. So she slipped her phone into the pocket of her shorts, tugged the Kermit the Frog tee shirt into a more _appropriate_ placement, and made her way out of her apartment, towards the kitchen.

Halfway down the hall, she could suddenly hear the gentle whirring of gears and whatever else made up the mechanical arm Steve’s best friend had unwillingly been forced into, mingled with the quiet and distinctive crunch of someone eating Pringles. She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she leaned around the corner, head against the wall.

“And here I was wondering if you were a hermit crab,” she laughed, before shoving (gently) off the wall towards the fridge. “We haven’t met yet. I’m Darcy, Darcy Lewis. Resident social media manager and scientist wrangler.” She’d never relinquished that title, and Jarvis made it so much easier. Tugging the tub of ice cream out of its hiding spot – Clint had an ice cream addiction and Darcy was always prepared to fend him off – she turned around, catching Bucky’s eye and grinning.

He was frozen, mid-crunch, watching her every move. With a shrug, Darcy turned again, to the silverware drawer for a spoon. “Since you’re the new guy, you haven’t made any appearances on YouTube, Instagram, Facebook, or Twitter, beyond the very basic and vague announcement that a new person was in the tower on the latter. I post at least twice a day on each one, except YouTube, that gets a weekly update. This week we’re posting a video of Thor and Jane getting into a tickle fight.

“YouTube and Instagram are the less _formal_ mediums,” she continued. “Usually where we make the Avengers seem a bit more human and accessible to the masses.” Tugging her phone free, she set the spoon next to her tub of ice cream and brought up the official Avengers Instagram, turning the screen to show him yesterday’s second post – Clint, asleep, face-first in a stack of pancakes for dinner.

That brought a smile to Bucky’s face – small, subtle, but _there_. Darcy internally high-fived herself, before tucking the phone away and peeling the lid from the ice cream. “So, you like sour cream and onion Pringles, huh? I’m more of a Pizzalicious type of girl, myself. There’s just something about ‘em...”

“Almost tried those,” Bucky muttered, putting the lid back onto the green tube and tucking it back by the coffee maker. “Left ‘em alone when I saw your name on every possible angle of the package.”

Darcy tried to stifle a giggle. “Well, then I guess I better replace Thor’s stash. I told him to put his name on it!”

“You don’t have to do that —”

“Yeah, I do, that’s kind of one of my things.” She grinned, holding her right hand out even as her left wedged the spoon into the icy treat in front of her. “It’s nice to finally, officially meet you. For future reference – what should I call you?”

“Bucky’s fine,” he replied, taking her hand and – oh, boy, he literally stepped in and kissed her knuckle. Darcy took a deep breath, carefully pulling her hand away. As politely as she could without looking like she was in a full blown panic mode.

_It’s fine, _she thought,_ he’s been on ice for...unknown specific amounts of years, and survived it. He’s not a **normal** human. Maybe he’ll be fine_.

“You okay?”

Darcy laughed, shaking her head with a plastered-on grin. “Just overthinking,” she sighed, scooping ice cream into her mouth with a quiet moan of bliss, chewing up the fudgy fish before swallowing. “I should probably go to my room.”

“Likewise.”

Neither of them moved to leave the kitchen.

“Or,” Darcy began, “we could start catching you up on some of the pop culture you’ve missed. Tony’s got an _extensive_ library of movies.”

“Steve mentioned something about Disney having a lot?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” She barely noticed Bucky’s reaction to her exclamation – Darcy was somewhat known for being a bit foul-mouthed, especially when sleep deprived. “Lemme think. Snow White came out in…‘36? ‘37?” Counting on her fingers, she huffed. _The train thing happened in what, ‘45? So that’s..._ “Okay, so...Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, and Bambi, you probably saw, right?”

“Those sound familiar.”

“Well, then!” She clapped once, picked up the ice cream, and turned to walk down the other hallway. “We’re gonna skip over some stuff and go right to Cinderella. That’s where things _really_ start kicking off.”

She didn’t have to look back to know he was following. No, it was way too easy to close her eyes, following the path from muscle memory to the in-home theater, and _listen_. Not for footsteps, but for his heart. Slow. Steady. Like a metronome, almost. Close behind – but not too close, over arm’s length away.

She only opened her eyes when she knew she was at the door to the theater room, pushing open the door. “These seats are super comfy, by the way. I swear they’re memory foam,” she grinned, stepping in and up to the second couch from the front. Leaving the ice cream on the seat next to where she planned to park herself, she made her way to the shelf of DVDs, pulling Cinderella free with ease and kneeling to pop it into the player.

“Should I..?”

Darcy looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Sit on the same couch? Yeah. We’re adults. We can do what we want. I only picked the second one ‘cause the front one is always too close for me.”

Like all early Disney princess films, it was predictable and well-known. Normal, if a little...well, it was an archetype. A story.

A traditional fairy tale, complete with fairy godmother.

She didn’t mean to fall asleep on his shoulder, she knew that much – but when she finally stirred again, fuzzily remembering humming along with _So This Is Love_, there she was, her head resting on Bucky’s right shoulder, the DVD menu playing, a tub of half-eaten, melted Phish Food next to her on the couch, and him...asleep?

This was definitely Not Good™. She needed to go to bed, and here she was, sleeping on an ex-assassin’s shoulder. An ex-assassin that had effectively been a hermit in his bedroom for the past few weeks.

If Steve said it was safe, it was safe, but Darcy had long ago learned that _safe_ was relative when the Avengers were asleep. So many of them had _really_ bad nightmares; others would wake up at the slightest touch, flying into attack mode. She’d seen it herself when Clint fell asleep on the living room couch once, and Tony woke him up by throwing a pillow at his face.

On the plus side, he was a pretty comfortable pillow.

Ah, well. In the morning, whoever came into the theater first would either find a body, or a terrifyingly cute scene worthy of the Avengers Instagram page.

As Darcy fell back into slumber, she _definitely_ hoped it was the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is _definitely_ getting a sequel chapter. Absolutely. I promise.


End file.
